Semut, Laba-laba dan Lebah
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Boruto dan kawan-kawan mendapat tugas essay dari Aburame-sensei tentang persamaan dan filosofi tiga mahluk imut yang merupakan sahabat baik sang guru. Saat tidak ada seorang pun yang paham dengan maksud 'persamaan dan filosofi' semua mahluk kecil itu, pertolongan malah datang dari seseorang yang tak terduga. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading :)


**_Semut, Laba-laba dan Lebah_**

 ** _Summary :_** Boruto dan kawan-kawan mendapat tugas essay dari Aburame-sensei tentang persamaan dan filosofi tiga mahluk imut yang merupakan sahabat baik sang guru. Saat tidak ada seorang pun yang paham dengan maksud 'persamaan dan filosofi' semua mahluk kecil itu, pertolongan malah datang dari seseorang yang tak terduga.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Bismillahirrahmannirrahiim. Gak kepikiran judul apa yang bagus, jadi pake itu aja deh :D Headcanon saya : Boruto dkk masih kelas 5-6 SD, jadi masih gak paham tentang filosofi :)

OOC, belum paham karakter para generasi baru Konoha yang lucu dan menggemaskan :D Plot kecepetan dan masih banyak kesalahan disana-sini.

Islamic Content. Tolong koreksi saya kalau ada kesalahan apapun dan bila kurang berkenan dihati. Insya Allah akan segera diperbaiki :) Enjoy reading. Jazakumullah khair :)

* * *

"Sekarang untuk anggota kelompok 7 : Akimichi Chouchou, Nara Shikadai, Uchiha Sarada, Uzumaki Boruto dan Yamanaka Inojin. Hewan yang harus kalian jadikan bahan untuk essay kalian adalah semut, laba-laba dan lebah" Shino Aburame membacakan nama-nama anggota kelompok tujuh dan bahan tugas essay mereka dengan singkat.

"Kenapa kelompok kami hewannya lebih dari satu? Itu tak adil, Sensei!" protes Boruto saat mendengar nama hewan yang harus dijadikan bahan essay oleh kelompoknya.

"Biarpun tiga, tapi kan hewannya kecil-kecil, Boruto! Masih lebih besar hewan kelompok kami tahu!" ujar salah seorang teman sekelasnya dari kelompok enam yang mendapat lumba-lumba sebagai bahan essay.

Shino mengerutkan keningnya. Benar juga. Pendapat murid itu malah tak terlintas dipikirannya. Dia menghela napas lega saat Boruto hanya diam saja, berarti anak itu tak lagi mempertanyakan alasannya memberikan ketiga hewan tersebut sebagai bahan essay untuk kelompok mereka.

"Sensei, hewannya boleh diganti kupu-kupu saja? Aku benci laba-labaaa" Chouchou melemparkan jurus imutnya dengan mengedip-ngedipkan sebelah matanya, berharap sang guru berkenan mengganti laba-laba menjadi kupu-kupu karena gadis kecil itu takut pada hewan berkaki delapan itu.

"Tidak" Shino menjawab dingin. Jurus menggemaskan Chouchou sama sekali tak mempan padanya.

"Boleh diganti jadi rusa saja?" kini si anak rusa yang mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Merepotkan" gumam Shikadai saat mendengar penolakan dari gurunya. Shino tidak mengindahkan gumaman anak itu. Dia sangat mengenal orangtua mereka, beberapa sifat orangtua mereka pun menurun pada anak-anak itu. Bagaimana anakku nanti yaa?! Shino malah memikirkan seperti apa anaknya kelak padahal calon bayinya itu diperkirakan baru akan lahir bulan depan.

Dia berdehem beberapa kali, berusaha menyingkirkan kekhawatirannya yang terlalu berlebihan. Dia hanya berdoa semoga istri dan bayinya dalam keadaan sehat nanti. Itu dulu yang terpenting. Sekarang dia tengah mengemban amanah yang diberikan Hokage padanya, yaitu mendidik calon shinobi-shinobi Konoha yang kompeten.

"Tugas kelompok ini harus sudah selesai sebelum liburan musim panas minggu depan"

 **xoxoxo**

"Aburame-sensei tega sekali sih! Kenapa hanya kelompok kita yang hewannya lebih dari satu?! Serangga semua lagi!" Boruto mendengus sebal sambil bersedekap, saat dia dan teman-temannya berjalan pulang bersama.

"Mungkin Sensei ingin menghukummu karena membuat ulah saat pertemuan Lima Kage waktu itu" sahut Inojin dengan ketus.

"Tapi kan yang mencoret-coret patung wajah para Kage hanya Boruto. Kenapa kita jadi kena imbasnya juga?! Ugh! Aku kan benci laba-laba!" Chouchou menggembungkan pipi _chubby_ nya, berusaha terlihat marah tapi malah membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Salah kita juga karena tidak melarang anak ini" Shikadai menengahi teman-temannya. Dia dan kedua temannya yang termasuk dalam trio, Ino-Shika-Chou, sebenarnya sudah memperingati Boruto untuk tidak melakukan kenakalan saat pertemuan Lima Kage karena akan membuat malu desa Konoha. Tapi yah, saat itu mereka tidak terlalu serius melarang Boruto. Namanya juga anak-anak.

"Apa boleh buat. Mau tak mau, kita harus menyelesaikan tugas itu kan?! Daripada berdebat, lebih baik pikirkan maksud Sensei tentang 'persamaan dan filosofi' ketiga hewan itu" berkata lugas seperti biasanya, Sarada berjalan mendahului teman-temannya. Dia ingin secepatnya pulang ke rumah karena ayahnya akan pulang malam ini.

Semua temannya berhenti saat Sarada mengatakan itu. Baru terpikirkan oleh mereka kalau Aburame-sensei tak hanya memberikan tugas essay tentang kehidupan satwa-satwa itu tapi juga mencari persamaan dan filosofinya. Apa maksudnya dengan filosofi? Kenapa Sensei memberikan tugas sesulit ini sih?! Boruto menggerutu dalam hati.

 ** _Keesokan harinya_**

Kakashi baru saja tiba di Konoha setelah melakukan perjalanan spiritualnya ke Sunagakure. Sebentar lagi akan memasuki bulan Ramadan dan Kakashi selalu menyempatkan diri pulang ke kampung halamannya untuk merayakan Lebaran bersama sanak saudaranya. Kakashi memang tak lagi punya saudara sedarah maupun saudara satu klan. Bagi Hokage Keenam itu, semua murid dan teman-teman seperjuangannya adalah saudara terdekatnya.

Ketika tengah melewati hutan di sebelah timur Konoha, Kakashi melihat beberapa anak kecil sedang duduk melingkar di sebuah padang rumput terbuka, tak begitu jauh dari perbatasan hutan dan desa.

"Assalammualaikum. Waaah~ sedang apa kalian di hutan sepagi ini?" tanya Kakashi saat mnghampiri lima bocah lucu sedang duduk-duduk itu.

"Waalaikumsalam. Kakashi-sensei!" kelima anak itu menyambut guru mereka dengan riang. Satu persatu mencium tangan sang guru yang dibalas dengan elusan lembut dikepala mungil mereka. Meski Kakashi tak lagi menjadi pengajar di akademi tapi mereka cukup akrab dengan Hokage Keenam itu karena sering mengajak mereka bermain.

"Sensei baru pulang yaa?" Boruto menyadari kalau Kakashi membawa tas ransel yang lumayan besar yang terlihat padat berisi. Anak itu masih ingat ketika setahun lalu, Kakashi mengunjungi ayahnya di rumah mereka dan mengatakan akan melakukan perjalanan selama beberapa waktu. Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Eh! Sensei, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Boruto lagi, sedikit berharap Kakashi bisa membantu mereka mengerjakan tugas essay dari Shino.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya sambil melepaskan ranselnya dan ikut duduk bersama mereka. Toh dia tidak sedang terburu-buru.

"Apa persamaan semut, laba-laba dan lebah?" tanpa basa-basi Boruto langsung menanyakan permasalahan yang tengah dihadapi kelompoknya pada Kakashi. Boruto, Inojin dan Chouchou memandang guru mereka dengan jurus puppy eyes andalan mereka yang biasanya ampuh pada setiap orang dewasa yang mereka temui kecuali pada sensei mereka dari klan Aburame.

"Jangan bilang kalau mereka sama-sama mahluk kecil yaa. Kami juga tahu kalau itu" ujar Sarada sedikit ketus, tapi dari ekspresi wajahnya, gadis berkacamata itu sangat menantikan jawaban dari sang guru. Kakashi memandang kelima anak itu secara bergantian.

"Memangnya hanya itu persamaan mereka yang kalian tahu?" Kakashi malah balik bertanya kepada mereka.

"Memangnya ada yang lain, Sensei?" Inojin mulai penasaran. Mata hijaunya berbinar.

"Tentu saja ada. Persamaan mereka adalah nama mereka diabadikan menjadi nama-nama surat di Al-Qur'an. Surat An-Naml artinya semut, surat Al-Ankabut artinya laba-laba, dan surat An-Nahl artinya lebah" Kakashi menjawab enteng. Kelima bocah itu tampak terkejut dengan jawaban sang guru yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh mereka.

"Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan filosofi mereka?" tanya Sarada.

"Coba kalian renungkan, dari semua hewan ciptaan Allah, kenapa hanya ketiga hewan itu yang namanya dijadikan nama surat dalam Al-Qur'an?" kelima generasi masa depan Konoha itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Karena mereka mahluk kesayangan Allah?" Chouchou yang pertama kali menjawab.

"Allah menyayangi semua mahluknya. Jadi bukan itu jawabannya" Kakashi menjawab kalem.

"Karena Allah ingin kita mengambil pelajaran dari ketiga hewan itu" ujar Shikadai dengan gaya cueknya yang biasa. Kakashi tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

"Benar. Karena Allah ingin kita mengambil pelajaran dari hewan-hewan kecil tersebut. Ketiga hewan itu juga sering berada disekitar kita, sehingga memudahkan kita untuk mengamati mereka" Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Nah. Coba perhatikan semut-semut ini" Kakashi menunjuk barisan semut rang-rang merah yang sedang berjalan menuju sarang mereka disebuah batang kayu lapuk, tak jauh dari mereka duduk. Beberapa diantara semut-semut itu tampak membawa sesuatu, yang mereka asumsikan adalah makanan para semut itu.

"Sekarang coba kalian ungkapkan apa yang ada dipikiran kalian setelah melihat semut-semut ini" lanjutnya.

"Tenaga mereka kuat!" seru Chouchou saat melihat seekor semut bisa membawa serpihan keripik kentangnya yang ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dari badan semut itu meski langkahnya terseok-seok.

"Lihat! Mereka juga saling berpelukan saat bertemu satu sama lain!" Inojin terlihat takjub ketika melihat beberapa semut saling bersentuhan dengan semut lain yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

"Betul sekali. Sekarang apa yang bisa kalian simpulkan dari perilaku semut-semut ini?"

"Semut adalah binatang yang kuat dan pandai bersosialisasi?" Sarada tak yakin dengan jawabannya. Dia menatap guru yang pernah menjadi pembimbing ayahnya itu, mencoba menebak pikiran Kakashi. Sesaat sebelum Kakashi menjawab, Boruto mengungkapkan pendapatnya,

"Kesimpulannya, Allah menunjukkan kekuasaanNya dengan menganugerahi kekuatan yang besar kepada semut yang kecil. Dan melalui semut, kita bisa belajar menghormati orang lain. Semut yang tidak berakal saja selalu menyapa saudaranya, masa kita yang punya akal malah cuek kalau ketemu teman sendiri" semua temannya, termasuk Kakashi, terperangah mendengar kesimpulan Boruto.

"Kesimpulan yang bagus, Boruto" ujar Kakashi. Boruto tampak senang mendapat pujian dari gurunya. Anak itu pun tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Kelima anak itu mencatat pelajaran pertama mereka tentang semut.

"Sekarang tentang laba-laba, Sensei" Inojin sudah tak sabar. Pantas saja ayahnya menganggap Kakashi sebagai guru favoritnya, ternyata belajar dengan mantan ketua Anbu itu sangat mengasyikkan! Pembawaan Kakashi yang _easy going_ dan terkesan santai membuat mereka jadi lebih mudah memahami pelajaran.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama, apa yang terlintas pertama kali dipikiran kalian tentang laba-laba?" Kakashi melanjutkan setelah semua anak selesai mencatat pelajaran tentang semut.

"Menyeramkan! Kakinya banyak, matanya aneh! Iiiiiihhh" Chouchou menunjukkan ketidaksukaan berlebih pada hewan pembuat jaring itu karena dia pernah menonton film tentang laba-laba raksasa yang hingga kini sering membuatnya bermimpi buruk.

Kakashi tidak heran mendengar pendapat Chouchou. Jangankan anak kecil sepertinya, banyak orang dewasa yang takut pada laba-laba karena beberapa diantaranya memiliki racun yang sangat mematikan.

"Benangnya. Benang laba-laba merupakan bahan terkuat di dunia" Shikadai pun tak mau ketinggalan mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Semuanya menoleh kearah bocah pemalas itu.

"Benarkah? Bukankah di Al-Qur'an dijelaskan kalau rumah laba-laba merupakan rumah yang paling rapuh?" tanya Kakashi, berniat menguji pengetahuan anak super cuek itu.

"Benar. Jaket anti peluru yang bernama Kevlar, menggunakan benang laba-laba sebagai bahan dasarnya. Benang laba-laba lebih tipis dari rambut manusia, lebih ringan dari kapas tapi lebih kuat dari baja dan sepuluh kali lebih kuat daripada Kevlar. Begitu sih dari yang kubaca di buku" penjelasan Shikadai mengundang berbagai reaksi dari teman-temannya. Bola mata Kakashi pun membulat ketika mendengarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau rajin membaca buku?" Inojin tak segan berkomentar menyindir meski ekspresinya datar. Boruto terkesiap tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa, sementara Sarada dan Chouchou juga masih berusaha percaya kalau ternyata seorang Shikadai Nara membaca buku!

"Kenapa sih kalian ini? Memangnya aneh yaa kalau aku membaca buku?" Shikadai terlihat tersinggung dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan gurunya dan teman-temannya.

"Ahaha. Tidak aneh kok. Maaf yaa Shikadai " Boruto menggaruk pelan rambut belakangnya tampak bersalah seraya mewakili teman-temannya meminta maaf pada Shikadai karena sudah berpikiran tidak baik tentangnya. Kakashi tersenyum melihat tingkah murid-murid kecilnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau benang laba-laba saja bisa dijadikan bahan dasar jaket anti peluru, kenapa di Al-Qur'an malah dijelaskan kalau rumah laba-laba merupakan rumah yang paling rapuh?" Sarada masih tak mengerti. Dia menegaskan pandangannya kearah Shikadai yang hanya dibalas dengan bahu yang terangkat. Kemudian beralih ke Boruto yang masih terlihat 'berpikir keras' karena mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mungkin karena laba-laba adalah hewan pemangsa" ujar Chouchou yang bergidik ngeri karena kilasan-kilasan menyeramkan tentang laba-laba yang memangsa manusia dalam film yang ia tonton terulang kembali di benaknya.

"Hmm, mungkin juga" Inojin memikirkan sesuatu seraya memegang dagunya, kemudian tampak senang ketika berhasil menemukan jawabannya,

"Ahh! Karena laba-laba memangsa siapapun yang datang ke sarang mereka. Tak peduli kawan ataupun lawan" Inojin teringat salah satu adegan film yang ia tonton bersama kedua temannya, yang memperlihatkan perilaku laba-laba yang memangsa laba-laba lain.

"Benar sekali" Kakashi tersenyum melihat kekompakkan generasi baru trio Ino-Shika-Chou dalam menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Kau pasti akan bangga melihat mereka, Asuma, batinnya. Kakashi bisa membayangkan wajah sahabatnya itu kalau dia masih hidup dan bertemu dengan generasi baru Ino-Shika-Chou. Asuma pasti juga akan merasa senang karena anaknya menjadi pembimbing mereka. Sama seperti dirinya dulu.

"Perumpamaan orang-orang yang mengambil pelindung-pelindung selain Allah adalah laksana laba-laba yang membangun sarang. Dan sesungguhnya rumah yang paling rapuh adalah sarang laba-laba jika mereka mengetahui" Kakashi menyebutkan isi ayat ke 41 dari Al-Ankabut.

"Jadi kesimpulannya adalah kita sebagai umat muslim, tidak boleh mencari perlindungan atau pertolongan selain dari Allah karena akan membawa petaka bagi diri kita sendiri" Kakashi menjelaskan maksud ayat diatas. Kelima anak itu kembali mencatat pelajaran dari gurunya dengan serius.

Kakashi tampak menikmati kembali kesempatan mengajar yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Dia malah berpikir akan mengajukan diri sebagai tenaga pengajar di akademi lagi pada Hokage.

"Yosh! Sekarang tentang lebah, Sensei!" Boruto berseru dengan semangat karena tugas essay mereka hampir selesai berkat bantuan dari guru ayahnya itu. Boruto tak menyangka kalau Kakashi membantu mereka tanpa bertanya lebih dulu alasan mereka. Ah sudahlah, yang penting tugas dari Aburame-sensei bisa selesai!

"Baiklah. Apa yang terlintas dipikiran tentang lebah?" Kakashi mengulang pertanyaan mendasar seperti pada semut dan laba-laba.

"Madu!" bocah-bocah itu menjawab serentak kecuali Shikadai dan Sarada, namun keduanya tampak sependapat dengan ketiga temannya.

"Aku suka sekali dengan maduuu!" ujar Chouchou riang.

"Dari perut lebah itu keluar minuman (madu) yang bermacam-macam warnanya, didalamnya terdapat obat yang menyembuhkan manusia. Sesungguhnya pada yang demikian itu benar-benar terdapat tanda (kebesaran Allah SWT) bagi orang-orang yang memikirkan" Kakashi menyebutkan ayat ke 69 dari surat AnNahl. Kelima anak itu mendengarkan dengan sekasama.

"Ada yang bisa menyimpulkan ayat tersebut?" tambahnya seraya mengamati muridnya satu persatu.

"Lebah bermanfaat bagi manusia?" Inojin yang pertama kali menjawab.

"Benar. Banyak hal yang dijelaskan dalam Al-Qur'an bermanfaat bagi manusia. Tapi filosofi lebah melebihi jawabanmu" Kakashi menekankan kata filosofi pada jawabannya.

"Ahhhh! Aku tidak mengerti maksud Sensei!" Boruto menyerah kalau sudah menyangkut filosofi. Dia saja tidak paham apa maksud kata filosofi, bagaimana bisa menjelaskan filosofi tentang lebah. Ketiga temannya yang lain masih memikirkan maksud tersembunyi dari ayat tersebut.

"Baiklah. Akan ku permudah, apa makanan lebah?"

"Serbuk bunga atau Nektar" Sarada menjawab cepat.

"Betul sekali. Makanya lebah bisa menghasilkan madu karena makanannya adalah serbuk bunga atau biasa disebut nektar"

"Lalu hubungannya dengan ayat tersebut apa?" Boruto masih tak paham.

"Lebah memakan yang baik sehingga menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik" Shikadai yang menjawab pertanyaan Boruto.

"Tepat sekali. Berbeda dengan lalat, lebah selalu hinggap di tempat-tempat yang bersih seperti bunga atau buah-buahan untuk mengambil nektar mereka sehingga menghasilkan madu yang lezat dan bermanfaat bagi kesehatan kita" Kakashi menjelaskan jawaban Shikadai lebih mendetail.

"Ada lagi yang tahu tentang perilaku lebah yang lain?" Kakashi kembali menanyai para muridnya.

"Lebah tidak akan mengganggu kalau tidak diganggu" jawab Inojin.

"Lebah hidup berkelompok dan bekerja sesuai dengan perannya masing-masing" Sarada ikut memberi jawaban. Gadis itu mengingat pelajaran tentang lebah yang ia baca di buku ensiklopedia sains yang menjelaskan tentang lebah yang bekerja secara kolektif dan mempunyai tugas masing-masing. Saling membantu dan tunduk pada satu pemimpin.

"Jawaban kalian benar semua" Kakashi tersenyum lagi.

"Perumpamaan orang beriman itu bagaikan lebah. Ia makan yang bersih, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bersih, hinggap di tempat yang bersih dan tidak merusak atau mematahkan sesuatu yang dihinggapinya" Kakashi menuturkan salah satu hadits Rasulullah.

"Jadi, kita sebagai umat muslim harus senantiasa memakan makanan yang baik, mengambil ilmu yang baik dan sesuai kaidah Islam serta mengamalkannya sesuai anjuran Rasulullah. Kita juga tidak boleh merusak apapun serta harus senantiasa memperbaiki diri kita. Jangan menghakimi orang lain karena hakim yang sebenar-benarnya hanyalah Allah. Itulah filosofi lebah yang sebenarnya" Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Kelima anak itu takjub dengan penjelasan guru mereka. Mereka pun akhirnya paham dengan filosofi semut, laba-laba dan lebah yang dimaksud Aburame-sensei. Dalam hati masing-masing, mereka mengucap syukur yang tak terkira pada Allah karena mendapat pelajaran yang begitu berharga dari ketiga hewan mungil itu.

"Ya Tuhan kami, tiadalah Engkau menciptakan ini dengan sia-sia, maka peliharalah kami dari siksa neraka" Kakashi mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi bahu, mengucapkan doa yang tertera dalam surat Ali Imran ayat ke 191.

"Aamiin" kelima muridnya mengamini dengan khusyu'.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hadits tentang perumpamaan muslim seperti lebah diriwayatkan dari Abdullah bin Amr bin al-Ash [HR. Ahmad 9164-241H) Musnad Ahmad, II h.199)

Terinspirasi dari berbagai sumber :) Feel free to critic and review. Thanks :)


End file.
